


The Attempt of Seduction

by aneighthdomain



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boss/Employee Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Office Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneighthdomain/pseuds/aneighthdomain
Summary: Rey was unaware of her boss' interests in her until he made his intention to seduce her known.  What she wonders is just who is going to seduce who.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 18
Kudos: 177





	The Attempt of Seduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andabatae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andabatae/gifts).



> This is a (belated) birthday present for @Andabtae. Unfortunately, life got in the way of this being posted yesterday, but I got up early this morning to get it posted. 
> 
> Note: yes, this was completely inspired by that spanking scene in Secretary. I just made the consent a lot more explicit 'cause like, consent is sexy.
> 
> I do really hope this was something you were looking for Andabtae, but I really wanted to give you something for being the wonderful human you are, and the first person in the Reylo fandom to interact with me. You are super special awesome!

“Miss Kenobi, I’ve decided to attempt to seduce you.”

Never in Rey’s life had she ever been struck stupid by a simple phrase. Well, simple being relative. There was nothing simple about Benjamin Organa Solo and his relationship with his assistant. There was nothing simple about her relationship with him. And there was  _ nothing _ simple in that phrase.

Rey swallowed thickly and crossed her legs at the knee, even though she hated doing it, to keep her cunt from making its pleasure at the proposal known. “I see,” she said, setting her tablet down on her knee and looking at him directly.  _ Take charge of the situation, Rey. That’s how this dynamic works. _

“That’s all you have to say?”

Rey pinched her lips together. “I’m not sure what you expect me to say, Mr. Solo.”

Solo sat back in his seat, lacing his fingers together and resting his hands against his belly. Rey wondered if it would be toned or soft. Either would be nice. Hard muscle would look powerful and be an extension of the power he wielded in the office. Soft would be a fascinating contradiction of the man she knew.

Fuck, was she actually considering this? All he had said was that he would  _ attempt _ to seduce her. Which was completely inappropriate. His mother signed her checks. But...

Solo cleared his throat and Rey blinked up at him. “Sorry. Got distracted, what was that?”

That signature slow smirk he reserved for prey spread over his lips and Rey was hard put not to gulp again. “I said, what I expected you to say, in all honesty, was that you were going to report me for sexual harassment to my mother.”

Rey tilted her head. “Well, that would depend on if I felt harassed, wouldn’t it?”

“Do you?”

Rey leaned forward to set the tablet on the edge of his desk, leaning in such a way that her blouse opened up just enough to show the little cleavage she had at her disposal. It gratified her to see his eyes drop for a moment.

“I’m afraid I don’t know the answer to that at the moment, Mr. Solo. You have expressed an intent. In many cases, this might make a woman feel uncomfortable, but if we’re being honest, you have spent my entire working relationship with you trying to make me uncomfortable. You’ve just never brough sex into it. So harassment is relative.”

Solo ran a hand through his hair, in that smooth way that told her he was thinking fast, but trying to look casual. It worked on most people. Just not those who knew him best, like his mother. Like Rey.

“I see,” he began as he sat forward again, the fingers of one hand going to the buttons of the other wrist. “That was a lot of words to convince me that my words have not affected you at all.”

Rey tilted her head. “What makes you think you’ve affected me?”

He unbuttoned the cuff of his left side and moved his left hand to his right wrist. “Miss Kenobi, when I told you I planned to seduce you, you crossed your legs. You never cross your legs because it is inappropriate for someone to see the underside of your thigh, or so you’ve said to your co-workers. You would never do that unless it was a tell.”

Fuck, okay, she hadn’t thought he was that observant. Then again, of course he was that observant, otherwise how could he execute such precise negotiations with unsuspecting lawyers and seasoned CEO’s? Rey couldn’t help uncrossing her legs and sliding her feet over to cross her ankles in her more usual posture. She grit her teeth as that smirk broadened.

Rey lowered her eyes demurely for a moment, trying to think fast herself. This was very quickly turning into a battle, and she’d barely scored a point with the gaping neckline. So far it was two to one, Solo. She was not giving him a point for the fact that she was turned on because he didn’t know she was turned on. Rey took a calming breath and looked back up at him from her head tilt, the same way she looked up when she was blowing someone, all wide and innocent like she wasn’t used to having a cock in her mouth.

Solo swallowed thickly, and when she licked her lips, his eyes were riveted to her mouth. Two for two, tie. “Mr. Solo, I’m afraid that you must be under the impression that I am remotely interested in sex. I can assure you I’m not.”

Solo’s eyes went back to hers, then nodded. “Fair enough, Miss Kenobi. I won’t mention it again.” And then he stood and slid his suit jacket off the back of his chair and shrugged into it. “Since I have made you uncomfortable today, please feel free to leave early for the day, and if you are so inclined, please don’t hesitate to approach my mother and ask for a transfer. I completely understand.”

And then he fucking left.

Rey turned and stared at the closed door to Benjamin Organa Solo’s office. What the hell just happened? Did he take her seriously? Had she said it seriously? She thought she’d said it in a way that clarified that sex was exactly what she was interested in. Fuck, she’d miscalculated. He was actually a good man, of course, if she told him she wasn’t interested he would take her seriously.

Rey rolled her eyes and groaned as she slumped in her chair. Instead of winning through strategy, she’d won through forfeit, which meant that her cunt lost and her cunt was very upset with this. It reminded her just how good his ass looked in those slacks, and how those buttons looked like they were always a deep breath away from popping off and flying into someone’s eye. It reminded that as tall and thick as he was; he was most likely proportional and how lovely it would feel to be filled up with him.

It also reminded her that this was not the first time that she’d had these thoughts and had only ignored them because there was no possible way a man with that much integrity would proposition her. And yet here she was, with a complaining cunt and failed battle plan. The next engagement would be critical and she would have to make the first move. 

With a sigh, Rey reached forward and took her tablet back up and left his office, going back to her desk to pack up for the day and make her plans.

*******

“Mr. Solo, could you come help me?”

Ben looked up from the paperwork on his desk and glanced over the top of his glasses out the open door of his office. Rey needed help with something? That was unusual. Though it was less unusual than the fact that Rey was still his assistant. After last night, he hadn’t thought he’d ever be within ten feet of her again. He’d thought he’d really bungled it up the night before.

Ben had been attracted to Rey almost from the moment she’d interviewed for the position as his assistant. In fact, he’d been expecting to do the awful and not hire her so he could ask her out for drinks. The problem was that she was  _ the _ most qualified candidate for the position and there was no way he could let someone so competent not get hired just because he wanted to dip his wick. His wick could find other places to dip.

Except it hadn’t. His cock had decided that Rey was, in fact, the only woman it wanted to sink into for the foreseeable future. It hadn’t been long before he realized that he was falling in love with her. But it didn’t matter because she was a professional and while she was his assistant, his dick was going to have to content itself with his hand and fantasies.

Then little things started presenting themselves in her behavior. Little things like the way she leaned a little closer to him when they were alone in his office. The way she looked at him through her lashes when he walked by her desk. The way she licked her lips when her eyes would travel the length of him. It created a thick tension between them that had finally culminated in him propositioning her. And she hadn’t been interested. So he dropped it, left, and started looking on Linked in for resumes.

But she was here this morning, seated at her desk as she always was and she looked up at him with those damn fuck-me eyes and a twitch of a smirk on her lips, and she  _ had _ to know that these were the kind of micro expressions he’d trained himself to see so he could effectively do his job. She’d commented more than enough times how well he could read people, and he’d told her why he was able to do it. Had...had she changed her mind?

Ben stood up and moved around his desk to look out of his office door. “Yes?” he asked when he didn’t immediately see her at her desk.

“Under here!”

Ben moved out of his office completely and looked around the underside of her desk where he’d heard her voice. And there was her glorious ass on full display, encased in that grey pencil skirt that always had him thinking he was going to need to go jerk off in the bathroom if he looked too long.

“Um. Miss Kenobi?”

“Mr. Solo, I’m sorry, but my contact fell out and I can’t find it. I know it fell out here under my desk.”

Ben choked back a laugh and looked around for the camera crew because this was clearly a porn video. It was the most contrived excuse for her to be on her hands and knees, “stuck” with her ass wiggling around like that, he had to have stumbled onto the set of an adult video. And yet, there was no crew.

“Miss Kenobi, what is going on?”

Rey huffed and pulled herself out from under her desk. “You are not a stupid man, Benjamin Organa-Solo. I think you know exactly what’s going on here. Now get down here and...help me.”

Yep. This was definitely a porno. The question was, did he call her out...or did he go with it? He let his eyes wander down to her ass again and tilted his head slightly while he enjoyed the view.

“You gonna stare or come help, Solo?”

“I mean...”

Rey cleared her throat and Ben grinned as he knelt down next to her. “So you dropped it down here?” he said, pulling out his phone. “Let’s get a little light.” He turned on the flashlight of his phone and pointed it in. And carefully placed his hand on her calf. He felt the brief twitch in her body, as if maybe that hadn’t been what she’d expected. But she leaned back a little so that his hand was gently squeezed between her calf and thigh.

“I don’t know, Mr. Solo. I’m not sure you can see it from there. You might have to get in closer.”

Ben smirked. “Oh yeah? You think so?” He slipped his hand from between her thigh and leg and slid it to the inside of her though, near the knee, and then he leaned in just slightly. “Like this?”

He felt her shiver a little, and she shook her head. “No, definitely closer.”

HIs smirk morphed into a grin. “Oh, my mistake.” He slid his hand up her thigh, the hemp of her skit sliding up over his wrist as he brought it until his thumb could just swipe against her panties. Her very damp panties. He leaned in under the desk until his mouth was near the shell of her ear. “How about now?” he whispered.

Rey shivered against him and nodded slightly. “Not bad...maybe a little closer...?”

Ben chuckled against her ear and she shuddered again, and Ben moved his thumb so he could just press into the slit of her folds through her underwear and then he completely pulled away.

“I don’t know, Miss Kenobi. I’m afraid you’re just going to have to give it up.”

Rey made an inarticulate outraged noise as she ducked out of her desk and glared at him.

Ben turned off the flashlight on his phone and slipped it back into his pocket. “I said I would seduce you, Miss Kenobi, not just fuck you at the soonest opportunity.” Then he stood and went back to his office, chuckling again when a paperclip hit his shoulder.

  
  
  


*******

  
  
  


Rey muttered to herself as she slipped on her sheerest lace bra. How did the man manage that? That...that...travesty! To get so achingly, obviously close and to just  _ pull away! _

_ I said I would seduce you, not fuck you at the earliest opportunity. _

Fuck that asshole. Literally.

Rey slipped next into her sheerest while still being marginally work appropriate blouse, so that if one looked closely enough, one could see the shape and even the color of her areola. So, she’d be wearing a jacket all day, but when the opportunity presented itself, the jacket was coming off. And then, hopefully, she’d be  _ getting _ off.

The opportunity didn’t come until almost the end of the day. She was afraid she’d wasted the outfit and wouldn’t be able to try it again for another week, but just before she would normally check on him before leaving, Solo called her into his office. Rey carefully slipped off her jacket and hurried into his office so that no one would see, and she closed the door behind herself.

“Anything you need before I go, Mr. Solo?”

He didn’t look at her right away, his bespectacled face pointed at his computer monitor. She loved seeing him in his computer glasses. It just did something to her, and Rey felt her nipples harden as she continued to watch him.

“Yeah, my mother just emailed me that she wants me in a meeting with her tomorrow. It’s at eleven. Do I have time to squeeze that in?”

“Yes,” she said breathlessly because her mind couldn’t be farther from schedules than it was right now. Him squeezing into her, for example.

“I do?” He looked up finally and froze. His eyes went straight to her tits, and she felt a little mollified for his abrupt behavior the day before. 

"I'll have to check to be certain, Sir, but yes, I think you can squeeze a meeting in tomorrow." 

Ben sat back in his seat like typically did and he set his glasses on top of his head. This time his cuffs were already unbuttoned. Now he was rolling them up. "Miss Kenobi, that blouse violates the office dress code policies." 

Rey bit her lip, contriving to look innocent and not like she'd boldly put her tits out there like this. "Oh, I didn't realize, Sir."

She watched as his eyes darkened as she said 'Sir' and hid her smile. "Please Sir, I'm sorry."

Ben nodded. "I'm sure you are, Miss Kenobi, but I'm afraid this is going to require corrective action."

"Really?" she asked as he pulled out a sheet of paper and vegan writing on it. 

"Yes, really, Miss Kenobi. Please come here."

It floored Rey. Was he actually gonna write her up for a dress code violation? Slowly, on shaky knees, Rey came up to his desk, then around when he gestured to do so. How had she so badly misread this situation? This was a game, right? One that was going to get them laid? Right? 

"Miss Kenobi, please stand in front of the document and read it aloud."

Ben rolled his chair back and stood, pushing the chair out of the way completely as she stopped in front of the paper. She went to pick up the paper, but Ben reached around her to hold it down with his fingers. "Leave it there, Miss Kenobi. Please read it." 

Rey shivered at the intensity of his voice and the heat of his body radiating into her. She shivered again when he pulled away and stepped behind her somewhere she couldn't see. Rey took a deep breath and looked down at the paper. It was in fact a write-up. Holy fuck what was she going to do? 

"I'm waiting, Miss Kenobi."

Rey looked down and realized that whatever he had printed wasn't lather enough to read at this distance. "I can't read it. It's too small."

"Perhaps you should get closer. On your elbows, for example."

Rey blinked, looking a bit over her shoulder, but did as he suggested. It was a little discomforting to be leaning over like this, where all he could see of her was her ass in her too-short skirt she'd been trying to seduce him with. She couldn't believe she'd read this wrong. Speaking of reading. The words came into focus as she got closer, and she was a little stunned. 

"Um...."

"Is there a problem, Miss Kenobi?" 

"No, Sir." She blurted, smiling as the context shifted and his tone turned from intense to husky. "It says 'bad girls get spanked.'"

She felt Ben's hand ghost over her ass. "Please sign the document stating that you understand and agree."

Rey plucked up a pen and scribbled her signature so fast she was barely aware of her actions as she did them. 

"Pull your skirt up, Miss Kenobi."

Still bent over, she reached behind her with hands that shook with anticipation and dragged her skirt up so it exposed the matching lacey thong to him through her pantyhose.

“ _ Fuck...” _ she heard Ben breath in a long drawn out breath and she thought he’d put his hands on her to mold her ass with them, but instead is said, “Hose down, Miss Kenobi.”

Rey grunted and shoved her pantyhose down impatiently, then was back on her elbows, waiting with a delighted anticipation that she wasn’t used to experiencing with men in general, even in kinky situations like this.

“I think ten will be sufficient for you to learn not to tease me like this, don’t you?”

Rey nodded emphatically. “At least, Sir.”

“Count them.”

Rey braced herself as best she could, splaying her fingers out on his desk on either side of the write-up. Would he be overly gentle? She wasn’t sure. He seemed like he would be a gentle lover, but on the other hand, he was about to spank her. Her thoughts were completely focused on this that she forgot to actually get ready for the slap on her ass.

The smack was much more forceful than she had expected. She yelped, and her fingers scrabbled against the smooth wood of his desk. She waited for the next one, shivering a little at the with the cool air of the office swept against the burning of the slap on her ass, but it didn’t come and she looked over her shoulder at him.

“I told you to count them.”

Rey stared directly into his dark eyes, the amber just a narrow ring around the blown out pupil, and she took a shuddering breath. “One.”

She turned back around as his hand pulled back as swung again. This one was swifter, stung more, and while she didn’t yelp, she did jump and said, “Two,” on a low moan.

Spanks three, four and five alternated between each cheek, and she nearly lost count. Her cunt was clenching and quivering for each slap, and her clit throbbed when his fingers gently smoothed over her hot skin. She couldn’t keep back the moan and the shiver that ran through her at the soft touch.

The next impact wasn’t all that unexpected, but stung all the more for the reprieve. “Five!” she said, realizing at the last moment that she’d miscounted.

“How many was that, Miss Kenobi?”

Rey grinned to herself. “Five, Sir.”

“Are you certain?”

“Perhaps it was four.”

She could almost hear that cheshire grin spreading across his lips. “You might be right. Let’s continue from four then.” The slap came down on a part of her ass he hadn’t touched yet, and Rey couldn’t help the wiggle. “Five,” she said, a little breathless.

“We can stop now, if you like, Miss Kenobi,” he whispered, running his fingers lightly over the new hot spot. She heard the genuine concern in his voice, and it warmed her heart as much as his spanks warmed her ass.

“No, Sir,” she murmured back. “I need to be punished thoroughly so I learn not to tease you again.”

She whimpered a little as his hand spread, then gripped her ass. “That’s true. As long as you are content to take your punishment.”

Rey looked over her shoulder at him, smirking. “I am more than happy to take my punishment, Mr. Solo.”

She watched as his eyes bore into hers before he nodded once, and pressed her back down, far enough so she was cheek down on his desk. His hand came down on the opposite side of the last smack and she grunted and shivered. “Six.”

_ Smack _

“Seven...!”

_ Smack, smack _

“Eight! Nine!”

The final slap came down harder than all the rest and Rey moaned, long and low, panting for air as the cool air once more blew across her stinging ass. “...Ten...” she finally managed. God, she was so wet, she could feel it in the same cool air moving against her soaked panties. She felt Ben lean against her raw ass, his hand coming down next to hers on the desk and maybe he hadn’t meant to do it because he pulled away instantly, but for a moment, she felt the heat and breadth of his cock press into her ass and she realized he was just as turned on as she was.

Rey slid her pinky over Ben’s thumb in a minute caress that was all she could manage with her body vibrating. “Ben,” she whined. “Fuck me.”

She felt him freeze behind her, but he didn’t move any farther away than he already had. “Are you sure?” he asked, his voice low and quiet, but also with a hint of anticipation. “Before, you said you weren’t interested.”

Rey pushed herself up a little to look back at him, and she came nearly nose to nose with him. “Ben, I was playing the part, I was teasing you. I was trying to shift the power dynamic back to me. I wasn’t serious.”

Ben blinked at her. “I...but I thought...”

Rey smiled and reached back at him with her hand, resting it against his cheek. “It’s really, really sweet that you take consent so seriously. It’s very sexy, and after you fuck me hard and fast, I want you to take me out to dinner.”

Ben’s lips stretched into a slow smile and he turned his head a little so he could press his lips against the immanence of her palm. “Okay. I can do that.”

Rey smiled again and drew her hand away, letting herself fall down flat against the desk again. Ben’s hands moved to her ass, and she shivered and wiggled as the sensitivity to touch made the stings go through her just like the spanks had before. She felt a fresh wave of arousal go through her and she moaned softly as the nerve endings from her sore flesh seemed to go directed to her pussy.

She heard shifting of clothing behind her and the tinkling of Ben’s belt and she couldn’t help pushing her ass up a little toward him.

“I really want to taste you,” he said.

Rey shook her head. “Next time. I want you inside of me now.”

“Shouldn’t I get you ready first?”

Rey pushed herself up again and looked at him. “Benjamin Organa-Solo, I am quite ready, and I’m very impatient. I want you now.”

Ben smirked at her and sipped himself out of his briefs. “Alright, Sweetheart. I've got you.”

He slid his hand up her spine, encouraging her down flat once more, then brought his pelvis against her. He snagged his finger in the gusset of her panties and groaned. “Fuck, you are ready,” he said, sliding his other fingers through her slick folds.

“ _ Ben _ ,” she whined again.

“Just enjoying the feel of you, Sweetheart. You’re like silk.” 

Rey bit her lower lip and wiggled her ass at him. “I bet I feel better inside,” she mumbled.

“Bet you do.” He slotted the head of his cock against her entrance, squeezing it through her folds until he could slide inside of her. Rey let out another long, low moan, and he echoed it as he kept pushing, slowly invading her tight pussy, filling her up more than she had ever expected she would be. Her cunt had been quite correct, he was proportional.

“Oh my God, you’re so big,” she moaned. “Fuck you fill me up so good...fuck, Ben!”

As a counter to her litany, Ben said, “Fuck, baby, you’re so tight. I can’t believe how well you’re taking me. So good, such a good girl for me.”

The praise made her clench involuntarily around him and she quivered, her belly already tightening as her arousal swamped her. “Ben, move, please!”

Ben didn’t answer. He just shifted forward until he was completely seated in her and Rey pressed her forehead into the desktop. Before she could command him to move again, he was sliding out of her and she tightened around him to strengthen the exquisite drag of his cock against all the places she needed most.

“Fuck, sweetheart, I’m not going to last if you keep doing that.”

“I don’t want it to last,” she moaned, “I just want to come on your fucking amazing cock. I want you to pound into me until we both come, and then I want to pull my pantyhose up and keep your cum inside me while we go to dinner.”

Ben laid himself out over her, his hand seeking hers out and threading his fingers between hers. “Fuck, sweetheart, I think the dynamic has definitely shifted back to you.”

Rey grinned, then shoved her ass into his pelvis, grinding into him. Ben’s hand came down on her ass in a light smack, but as sensitized to her skin already was, and how she wasn’t expecting it, she squealed and looked back at him.

“Behave,” he told her. “Or you’re going to have to wait until after dinner to come.”

Rey’s eyes went wide. “You wouldn’t! After all this?”

Ben smirked at her. “Want to test it.”

Rey cranked her head back around. “No, Sir. Please fuck me, Sir.”

“That’s better,” he murmured, and then drew out and slammed back into her, just like she wanted, and she groaned low in her throat. 

“Fuck, yes....”

He did it again, and then again, and then he was pounding her like she’d asked. She could hear the slight squeaks of her hands against the smooth finish of the desk as he slammed into her so hard over and over again. The edge of the desk bit into the fronts of her thighs, but she took it anyway. She tried to spread her legs a little in order to take more of him into her body, but the hose prevented it and Ben didn’t seem to notice anyway.

The sounds he made were amazing. She loved the way the deep resonance of it stuttered as he moved in and out of her, the way his breath shook with the effort he used to pound into her hard as fast like she asked. In the end, she didn’t know who was in charge, but she knew both of them were going to win. Rey let herself go, let her mind go blank as the friction built up between them.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come, Rey.”

“Noooo!” she whined. “Ben, I’m so close...don’t come, yet!”

Ben reached around her and thrust his hand between her thighs, seeking out her clit. It put more of his body and clothing in contact with her sensitive skin and her breath hitched and she could help squeezing around him again. His thrusts were becoming erratic and Rey knew he was a lot closer than she was and she worried that he was going to come before she was ready.

But then his huge fingers slid in just right and he pressed the pads of them directly into her clit, rubbing in quick, tight little circles. It startled her, and she gave a little shout, only to have it roll into a long, loud moan that had him putting his other hand over her mouth when her orgasm slammed into her. Her entire pelvis tensed up, squeezing hard around him, and he bent down and leaned into her, sinking his teeth into her shoulder as he slapped his hips against hers a few more times before she could feel warmth and twitching deep in her cunt.

The combination of the bite and his coming inside of her had her rolling through another, less intense, but no less satisfying orgasm and he moaned while she milked him. Finally, he pulled out of her, straightening her panties again before he stood back and let her stand back up. Rey quickly pulled her pantyhose back up, to make good on her promise to hold his cum in her body, and pulled her skirt back down as she turned.

Ben was tucking himself back into his briefs and doing up his trousers again. It delighted her to see the faint blush on his cheeks. He was just too adorable, and she was more than happy with this development. She turned fully and when he looked like he couldn’t figure out what to do with his hands; she reached out and snagged his belt loop and pulled him toward her.

Wrapping her arms around his waist, she looked up into his face and smiled at him. “Hi,” she said softly.

He blushed a little more, but smiled, letting his arms move around her and pull her in. “Hello.”

“Where should we go for dinner?”

Rey smiled up at him. “You got any food at your place?”

Ben furrowed his brow a bit. “Uh...I think I have some frozen pizza or something in the freezer,” he said. “I’m not sure....”

“Frozen pizza sounds great. And then for desert, you can eat me.”

Ben smirked. “Oh, is that what you think we should do?”

Rey nodded and went up on her toes to press her lips against his. Ben melted and squeezed her in close to his body, taking over the kiss immediately. He slid his tongue along the seam over her lips and Rey parted them with a sigh. Instantly Ben was in her mouth and he languidly swirled his tongue around hers, sliding against it in slow movements as if they had all the time in the world for him to kiss her. Rey didn’t mind in the least. She’d never been kissed so gently, and so thoroughly in her life.

“I don’t want this just to be the one time,” he breathed when he drew his mouth away from hers. “I’ve had time to think about this and I don’t want it to be temporary.”

Rey went back down to her heels, and she tilted her head to look up at him. “Yeah? You think you want to keep me around for a while?”

Ben’s lips twitched. “Yeah, I think I do. You’re a great assistant, but I think you’d make an excellent girlfriend.”

Rey felt her own cheeks heat up, and she couldn’t help smiling at the warm glow in her chest. “Yeah. I think you’d be a pretty wonderful boyfriend.”

“Maybe more?”

She looked back up at him, and her smile didn’t slip for a moment. “Yeah. Maybe more.”

Ben grinned at her. “Then I consider my attempt of seduction a success.”

Rey barked a laugh. “I’m sorry, Sir but you backed off, and I had to reel you back in. I think  _ I  _ am the one who successfully seduced you.”

Ben shook his head. “No, you did not make your intention known. Those are the rules of engagement.”

Rey snickered. “All’s fair in love and war?”

Ben laughed as well, and he wrapped her up and in a tight hug. “Yeah, I think that’s right.” He kissed the top of her head. “Let me take you home.”

Rey smiled up at him, beaming in a way that made her cheeks hurt and she didn’t care at all. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, don't forget to feed and water your fic authors! Kudos are wonderful, comments are spiffy, and MOAR is always wonderful to hear.
> 
> Note: I tagged this like really fast 'cause I gotta leave for work in like...two minutes, so if I missed tag, please, please, please let me know and I'll add it. Thank you~!


End file.
